Break Away
by SMFictions
Summary: After being held hostage during the Metro-Court robbery, Sam finds her life taking unexpected twists and turns. She forms a surprising bond with an unlikely person after being betrayed by another. Now she must break away…
1. Chapter 1

**Break Away**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After being held hostage during the Metro-Court robbery, Sam finds her life taking unexpected twists and turns. She forms a surprising bond with an unlikely person after being betrayed by another. Now she must break away….**

**A/N: Everything that happened up until the hostage crisis is true. This story picks up during the start.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Sam exited the bathroom dabbing the tissue to her eyes. She had been in there crying herself into oblivion for the past ten minutes. Then she spent the next twenty trying to recover from the emotional exhaustion. After speaking with Dr. Lee she had to get away. Not wanting to ruin her week's worth of work at the MetroCourt, she decided against running home. After all, Jason would be there.

Jason.

She thought about how devastated he'd be after learning she couldn't have children. All the months of trying only to be crushed by the news that it may not be possible was strenuous. Dr. Lee was extremely hesitant on giving Sam a second opinion. She had read her file and seen the notes enough to know what she'd be facing. Sam didn't care. She wanted another opinion and vowed to get one soon.

Making her way back over to the front desk she started working, trying to keep her mind off the topic.

"Hey Sam" Maxie beamed walking up.

Sam looked up and gave a small smile. "Hey Maxie, how are you?"

"Great because of you. I owe you for saving my ass the other day"

"It was nothing" Sam said brushing it off as she continued typing away at the hotel computer.

Maxie noticed her somber mood. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Sam responded without looking up.

Just then Elizabeth walked in smiling from ear to ear.

"Ugh, I truly hate that lying conniving bitch" Maxie ground out. "One day she's gonna fall off that pedestal and I pray I'm there to gloat"

Sam looked up to see what had Maxie riled up. She couldn't help but notice her stomach. Here this woman had what she wanted most and didn't seem to appreciate it. Instead she spent her time chasing after Jason and stringing Lucky along.

Maxie eyed Sam suspiciously. "What's with you two anyway?" she asked curiously.

Sam looked at Maxie. "Nothing" she said getting back to her paperwork.

"Please Sam, if you have anything on that brownie-baking-bitch, please share. I will take it to the heavens and ensure she suffers agonizing humiliation"

Sam shook her head and let out a small smile. Someone else did loathe the wicked saint as much as she did.....well, besides Carly at least. "I don't have anything Maxie. Why don't you just let it go?"

"HA!" Maxie laughed. "Not after what she did to me. This is never going to ease up. I hate her Sam, with a burning passion. Anyway, I better get back to work. If you ever need to talk or a friend, despite what these people say I'm a good listener" she said reassuringly.

Sam smiled. "Thanks Maxie, I'll remember that"

Maxie smiled back and headed off to work in the boutique. Sam turned her attention back to her work, but couldn't help noticing Elizabeth looking her way and smirking.

#############################################################

Elizabeth stood by watching Sam. She knew Jason was in love with her but after their conversation today, she felt like she had hope. It had been hard for her trying to make things work with Lucky. She really wanted to but she couldn't stop her feelings for Jason. Yes they were with other people, but that would soon change.

Jason had told her he thought about how different things would be if the baby was his. He would want to give his child a stable home and family. That included marrying her. That made her heart melt. When he had first proposed she declined because they weren't in love. Now she was.

Elizabeth felt as if Lucky was being shoved on her. She was getting bombarded from all sides about how they should work it out. She had told Jason she felt like being selfish. Little did he know that meant telling him about the baby and starting a family with him.

When Jason told her he didn't regret being with her she felt relief and contempt. She knew Sam had regretted sleeping with Ric as did Lucky with Maxie, but she and Jason shared something beautiful and pure in her eyes and in the process made a child together. She began to rub her stomach thinking of him. She knew they were finding their way to one another after years of waiting. This child was making that happen.

"You have the one thing in the world I want and you don't even seem to appreciate it" Sam said walking over to her.

Elizabeth scoffed and rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You carrying this child. You're a mother and there are so many women out there dying for the chance. Yet here you are running after Jason every chance you get instead of focusing on your children. Have you even given this child's father a chance?" Sam asked referring to Lucky.

"You know nothing about the father of my baby" Elizabeth hissed. "But don't worry Sam; we're working things out just fine"

"If that's the case why are you always sniffing around Jason? You make it a point to act so holier than though, but you are just as calculated as any other conniving woman"

"Jason and I share something you never will" Elizabeth scoured.

Sam laughed. "Are you kidding me? Now you're one night stand was some profound experience? Are you even sorry you slept with Jason?"

Elizabeth then laughed. "Why? Because you're still reeling from that incessant romp with Ric?"

"And the bitch surfaces" Sam said eyeing her closely.

"Did I hit a nerve Sam? You don't deserve Jason at all" she said looking Sam up and down. "You're trash and have proved that by sleeping with your mother's husband. So don't try and project that guilt on me for sleeping with Jason"

Sam couldn't believe her. It seemed as if her true colors were indeed shining through. "So you aren't sorry. Wow, but why would you be. I mean you have been pinning after him for years and that was your chance, climbing up fifteen flights of stairs in the dark just to get to him. And guess what.....that makes you desperate and pathetic"

Elizabeth started growing angry at her words. "That wasn't pathetic, that would be you spreading your legs for Ric"

"Think you've beaten that horse enough" Sam said rolling her eyes. "The fact is that I have Jason and you don't. Instead of being respectable you keep clinging to him, trying to get his attention. I warned you to back off"

"Jason wants me around" she smirked. "In fact he told me that just today"

Sam wanted so bad to wipe that damn look off her face. She was growing very tired of constantly turning around and finding Elizabeth crying to Jason. Before she could respond gunshots rang out.

"EVERYBODY STAY WHERE YOU ARE!!" a masked man yelled walking into the lobby. "This is a robbery. If you do as told you will escape with your lives in five minutes" he said as 12 other masked men piled into the room.

They immediately began spraying the doors and cameras black. Everyone looked around in panic wondering what the hell was going on. The armed men began grabbing the hostages and shoving them in all directions.

One grabbed Sam and led her away from Elizabeth who was now in full panic mode. The man placed Sam near the front desk next to the other hotel employees.

"Now, that's better. Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am One and I'm here to collect something of importance. If you cooperate, there will be no repercussions. But if you get out of line….then your life will end"

"What do you want?" Carly asked boldly.

"Ah, Mrs. Corinthos….how lovely of you to join us tonight" One said walking towards her with his gun trained on her head. "I'm actually interested in what's in your vault"

"Why don't you take it and leave?"

"In due time my dear" he smiled behind his mask.

Sam looked around and noted all the faces in attendance. She saw Nikolas and Emily huddled next to Maxie, Robin, Lulu, Sonny, Carly, Elizabeth, Max, and Alan. Sending up a prayer she hoped things would be alright.

"You" One said pointing to Sam. "Do you have clearance for the vault?"

"Yes I do" Sam replied unwavering.

"Good. Three and Five!" One shouted turning.

Three moved to the front. "Sir?" he asked.

"Take this lovely brunette to the vault and retrieve the item. If she gets out of line do not hesitate to blow that delectable head of hers off"

"Yes, sir" he replied grabbing Sam by the arm and leading her to the back with Five.

Sam reluctantly moved towards the vault. "I'm going" she shouted as she felt the gun in her back.

"Just move along" Three said as they rounded the corner.

As soon as they were out of sight, he moved back from Sam giving her room. She immediately took notice of his change, but decided it was her imagination. Entering the code to the vault, she opened it and let them go inside. "Well, my duty's done" she said turning.

Five reached out and took her arm, leading her inside. "You stay here with us or you'll be shot"

Sam swallowed hard at the sternness of his tone. "What exactly are you looking for?" she asked trying to get this over with.

"A briefcase" he replied searching through the piles. "It should be an Equinox model and silver"

Sam thought back to Alcazar and remembered his case. Looking around, she found the case and held it up. "Is it this one?" she asked.

Three made his way over to her and took it. "Yeah, this is it. Let's go"

Just as they turned, the door to the vault began to sound and shut. Five panicked and pushed Three and Sam out of the way and ran for the exit. Before they could make it the door shut and sealed them inside.

#############################################################


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell just happened?" Three asked surveying the door before turning to Sam.

She closed her eyes and dropped to the ground. "The vault is locked. Someone must have pressed the silent alarm"

Three looked around. "How long are we stuck in here?"

"Twelve-hours" Sam responded taking off her shoes. "So you might as well sit tight"

"This isn't part of the plan" Three said beginning to pace. "We were supposed to be in and out in five minutes"

"Yeah well, sometimes things don't go they way you plan" Sam said bitterly.

Three glanced down at Sam and noticed her somber mood. He chalked it up to her being in the hostage situation and tried writing it off. But it was hard for him to keep his eyes off of her. She had to be one of the most captivating women he'd ever seen. Shaking his head clear of the thoughts he refocused on his mission. Sitting down he placed the briefcase next to him and kept his gun poised to fire.

Sam sat on the floor thinking about how horrible her day was going. When she walked out of the house she never imagined how things would turn. Hell, she didn't even know if she'd get out of this alive. It was going to be a long twelve hours.

After two hours of silence and growing heat. Sam had enough. "This is ridiculous!" she yelled jumping up.

Three jerked his head towards her sudden movement and steadied his gun. "What are you doing?" he asked watching her start to discard clothing.

"I don't know about you Five, but its getting too damn hot in here" she replied taking off her sweater and blouse.

"I'm Three and I think it's your imagination" he said fingering his collar.

"Right--" Sam replied tossing her clothing to the floor. "When this vault is locked by the silent alarm, it shuts off the air conditioning, FYI" she said now sitting in her silk cami and skirt

"Why would it do that?"

Sam shrugged and lifted her hands. "Maybe to make things uncomfortable for thieves trying to steal, that just so happened to get caught inside…..I don't know"

"You have a really smart mouth lady"

"Its Sam and I know" she replied tersely.

Three looked at her suspiciously. "Aren't you afraid I'd shoot you for getting on my nerves?"

Sam shook her head slightly amused. "Not really"

Now she had Three's attention. "Why is that?"

"Well, first of all it would get pretty messy and stinky in here if you shot me…..two if you decided to strangle me it would be weird sitting in here with a corpse for twelve hours….three….pun intended….I don't think you want to hurt me. In fact I think it is opposite of who you really are"

He was thrown aback by her description of him. "And how are you so sure I'm not some murdering thug?"

"Oh please, I've seen many in my day and you don't seem like a cold blooded killer"

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't hesitate to do what's necessary" he retorted to her comment.

Sam smirked. "I didn't say that….I said you don't appear to be a cold blooded killer"

Sam and Three had spent a total of five hours in the vault and it was obvious that the heat and enclosed space was starting to get to both. Sam was sitting against the wall wondering what was happening out there and if Jason was coming to her aide. Thinking back to all the people he cared about being in the lobby, she was sure he'd try. As her thoughts shifted to pregnant Elizabeth her face soured thinking about how he'd even save the evil bitch.

Although she wouldn't want him to neglect a pregnant woman, even if it was Elizabeth, it still pained her to know Jason had feelings for her. "Stupid bitch!" Sam shouted throwing her shoe.

Three dodged it. "Are you insane?"

"No, just angry"

"Well can you keep your shoes to yourself? I almost shot you"

"Maybe that'd be for the better anyway. I mean really…..that bitch not only got to sleep with him, but she ends up being able to have yet another child while I sit here with the news that I'll never be able to carry a baby. How is this fair?"

Three had no idea what she was talking about. "What?"

"Then she gets to have not one, but two men looking after her making sure she's okay. And to make it worse one of those men is my fiancé. I guess her baby daddy isn't enough; she just has to have Jason in her realm too. But I'm the slutty bitch…..okay"

"Are you suffering from delirium or something?"

"No, just reflecting on my wonderful day" Sam mumbled. "You see first I was told by my doctor that I wouldn't be able to have kids, second, I run into the town angel who is really the devil in disguise. Then the hotel gets robbed and I'm stuck in a vault for another eight hours with you"

"Not my problem" Three said unnerved.

Sam continued rambling to herself. "She slept with my boyfriend after he dumped me……to save me….pffttt….right. I get shot in the back for loving him and what do I get in return? Dumped in my hospital bed. I tried like hell to get him back but he still kicked me to the curb. One night I got drunk and slept with my step-father who was married to my recently discovered horrible mother. Ironically that same night Jason slept with Elizabeth. Talk about karma, huh. The pariah ends up pregnant and thankfully its Lucky's and not Jason's. But for some fucked up reason, Jason continues to meet with her…..even after knowing how I feel he continues his friendship with her"

"Maybe they're sleeping together" Three shrugged.

"Jason wouldn't do that" she protested. "He'd leave me before stringing me along. Besides, I don't really expect him to end his friendship, but he should be more mindful to my feelings. How would he like it if Ric and I were friends and hanging out like nothing happened?"

"Look, it isn't going to work alright?"

"What are you talking about?"

Three sighed. "You're trying to get me to see you as a real person so I won't be able to kill you if necessary….but trust me it isn't going to work"

Sam's face twisted. "That is not what I'm doing"

Three scoffed. "Isn't it though?"

"No! I'm sitting here wallowing in my own grief trying to stay sane. It never occurred to me that I should be playing head-games with you. If you want to kill me you will. Nothing I can do will change that" Sam said wiping her sweaty forehead. "And aren't you hot damn it!"

"No, I'm fine" he said annoyed. "I've been in hotter places than this"

"Feels like hell to me" she said using a binder to fan herself.

"Yeah well in Iraq it can get past 120 degrees. Not to mention having to wear 40 pounds of gear while wondering dry land"

Sam looked up at him. "So you served in the army?"

Three realized his error. "Never mind. Just be quiet"

"You're the one talking about Iraq….not me"

"Forget about it!" he said more sternly.

Sam sat back and wondered more about her captor.

Sam stirred from her nap and saw Three sitting against the wall still sleeping. Deciding, she crawled over to him and snatched his mask off. He quickly woke up and grabbed her arm before she could back away.

"What did you do that for?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I was just curious" she shrugged, now nervous from the close proximity and anger etched on his face.

They were mere inches apart and he let his eyes roam over her face. The scent of her wafted into his nose and he loved the fragrance. As they stared into each other's eyes he couldn't help but think about how gorgeous she was. The closeness was starting to make him uneasy so he let her arm go slowly.

"You shouldn't have done that" he said taking his mask back.

"I know" she said scooting back to the other side of the vault. "But I wanted to see your face"

"Now that you have you are more of a threat than you could imagine"

"I'm not turning you in if that's what you mean" Sam sighed. "You really haven't done anything to me that would cause me to do that"

"Like I'm supposed to believe you"

Sam shrugged. "It's true. Look, my boyfriend is less than a law biding citizen. Hell, I'm a criminal myself. So trust me when I say there is no gain for me ratting you out to the cops"

Three was intrigued by her comments. "You're a criminal….now that's hard to believe"

Sam smiled. "I have my days. I grew up as a con woman and hustler. I've stolen, killed, and lied my way out of a number of jams. So I have no reason to judge you Three"

He thought long and hard. "Cooper"

"Excuse me?" Sam said baffled.

"Cooper…..my name is Cooper Barrett"

Sam smiled and extended a hand. "Sam McCall. Nice to meet you Cooper"


	3. Chapter 3

It all seemed to happen so quickly. One minute Sam and Cooper were locked in the vault talking, and the next they were back in the lobby. 'One' as he was called, had Spinelli hack into the system to open the door. Seeing him there, Sam immediately knew Jason wasn't far behind. Her suspicions were confirmed as she was dragged back to the group. It didn't take much looking around before she saw him dressed as one of the guards. She would know his body anywhere, not to mention those piercing blue eyes that bore into hers. He was guarding Elizabeth and Sam couldn't help the pang of jealousy that coursed through her.

She was sent to the back room with One, who instructed her to put on the uniform the other mercenaries wore. It was an insurance policy he was using to ensure her cooperation in the next part of his plan. What was the plan, she didn't know. But she decided to cooperate in lieu of facing death. She was then released back into the room and placed next to Elizabeth. She couldn't even remember what the twit said to her because her focus was solely on Jason. After their brief communication, Jason told Sam the plan was to get her out of there. Her heart melted at the thought of his concern for her safety. He handed her a mask and told her to wait for his signal.

That seemed to take forever. Coop was ordered to team up with Jason, who was disguised as Ten, to prepare for the getaway. That was their final moment, and Jason didn't know what to do. Sam told Coop the plan and he agreed to help. Jason wasn't sure what transpired, but left it alone to ensure her escape.

In the blink of an eye, she was told to go and she did. As she climbed out of the window, she faced a slew of officers with their guns trained on her…..ready to fire. Jumping down onto the police car she ran over to Mac and Lucky and warned them of the bomb. Next thing she knew, gunfire erupted inside and the officers ran to intervene.

Standing on the sidelines she could only watch in horror as the hostages fled the scene, some being shot as others scrambled for their lives. A few officers went down and she saw Nikolas run out with an injured Robin. She didn't hesitate as she ran full speed towards the lobby. There was so much commotion that no one tried to stop her.

"Jason!!" she screamed entering the lobby. Looking around she saw him fighting with One

On instinct she ran towards them, jumping on One. She took him down and Jason gained the upper hand, pounding his face. Scooting away she was then grabbed by a strong pair of arms.

"Sam, you have to get out of here!" Coop said ripping off his mask.

"I can't leave Jason!" she yelled watching him look around for her. Once his eyes settled on hers he seemingly relaxed. Her eyes cut to One who was reaching for the detonator. "Look out!" she screamed.

Jason looked down and saw him and kicked the device across the room. Unfortunately it landed in the hands of another mercenary.

"Blow it!" One yelled jumping to his feet.

The button was pressed and they sprinted towards the exit.

"We have ten seconds!" Coop yelled grabbing Sam.

"Jason!!" Elizabeth screamed catching his attention.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Sam, being carried by Coop saw Lucky grab Maxie and run towards the exit. Jason grabbed Elizabeth and ran into the elevators just as the lobby exploded.

Then it all went black as she succumbed to darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Her head was pounding. From the moment she was becoming conscious again, she felt the throbbing in her head. As she fluttered her eyes open she felt sick to her stomach. Easing up, she began to survey her surroundings.

"Easy there--" Coop said helping her up. "I think you might have a concussion"

Glancing over at him, she saw they were still in the lobby. "What happened? Where's Jason?"

"He got in the elevator before the lobby exploded. Sam, I think you need a doctor" he said with genuine concern. "You need to go"

"What about you?"

Coop shook his head. "I have to get away from here. I can't let the cops see me like this"

Sam thought for a moment, then began taking unzipping his uniform. "Take this off"

"What are you doing?" he asked complying.

"If you take this off, you can pass yourself off as a guest or hostage"

"But no one saw me. It won't work"

"Yes it will…no one will be worried about who was in the hotel during the whole fiasco. You can say you were upstairs in your room or in the bathroom"

Coop looked at her as if she was insane.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'll vouch for you"

They got all his clothes off and Sam stood, swaying a bit as she headed for the elevators.

"Hey, its not safe" Coop said rushing after her. He caught up to her in time as she started falling backwards.

"I need to help Jason"

"Anyone else here" They turned towards the voice and found the rescue team approaching. "You two alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, we were in the lobby when it exploded" Sam said holding the side of her head.

"Let's get you both checked out"

"Wait, my boyfriend is stuck in the elevator...you need to get him out of there"

"We're working on it. Don't worry...the cables are secure and they should be out in no time. We talked to them and they are both safe and unharmed"

Sam sighed in content. "Thank you"

"No problem, now lets get you out of here"

He led them both out to the medical area where people were being checked out.

"Sam!" Maxie yelled running towards her. "Thank goodness you're alright. I thought……oh never mind" she said hugging her"

Sam smiled hugging her back. "I'm glad Lucky got you out"

"Yeah, who knew" she said shakily. "Jason's still inside though"

"He's in the elevator….with Elizabeth"

"The team's working on it" Lucky said walking over. "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded. "I know, they told me" Maxie and Lucky both eyed Cooper.

"Oh, this is my friend Cooper" Sam intervened. "He was up in the hotel during the whole mess. Coop this is Lucky and Maxie"

Lucky extended a hand. "Nice to meet you"

"Hi" Maxie said shaking his hand next.

"Nice to meet you both" Coop said exhaling the breath he'd been holding.

"Coop had just got here to visit this morning. What a way to come to town huh" Sam joked.

"Not the best way, but there's never a dull moment here. Listen, I'm going to go and wait for word on Elizabeth. You sure you're alright?" Lucky asked Maxie.

"I'm fine Lucky….thank you" she smiled squeezing his hand. He smiled back and left to talk to the other officers.

"I think you need to go get checked out now" Coop said placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah Sam, you don't look so good" Maxie said noticing her pale color.

Sam walked over to the patient area set up outside. Bobbie saw her and began checking her out. They determined she had a possible concussion and wanted her to go to GH. She said no, wanting to stay near to hear about Jason.

"I should get going" Coop said as they both stood watching the hotel.

"Where will you go?" Sam asked turning to him.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure yet"

Sam nodded. "Thanks for saving me"

"I can say the same to you….take care Sam" he said walking off.

She watched him go for a moment before turning her attention back to the Metro Court.

* * *

After an hour, Jason and Elizabeth had finally emerged from the wreckage. Sam immediately ran to him and cried. She was so relieved at that moment she felt like she would die from happiness. She noticed Jason felt tense but dismissed it. It was probably due to the whole ordeal they'd gone through.

"I thought I lost you" she cried grasping his face as she placed soft kisses to his lips.

"I'm fine" he said grabbing her hands. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"I may have a concussion but I wouldn't go to the hospital. I needed to make sure you were okay"

Elizabeth was on the sideline with Lucky, but she was deathly focused on Jason and Sam.

"Sam, you need to go get checked out" Jason said concerned.

"I will now" she smiled kissing him once more.

Jason looked over her shoulder and saw Elizabeth's longing look. He averted his eyes and wrapped an arm around Sam. "Come on" he said walking away with her.

* * *

Sam did have a minor concussion and was otherwise okay. The doctor told her to take it easy and that she'd have pain for a few days. Jason was also checked out, after Sam's insistence and was given a clean bill of health.

As she buttoned her shirt, Jason walked into the room. "Everything good?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" she smiled finishing. "You?" she asked.

"I'm okay" he said shoving his hands in his pocket. "Look Sam--"

"Jason I have to tell you something" she interrupted.

"So do I" he said sighing.

"Let me go first" she said as the tears started falling.

Jason looked at her state and decided to allow her to talk first.

"Today I went to the doctor for a check up. I thought I'd might be pregnant"

His head snapped to her eyes. "Sam--"

She raised a hand and backed away a bit. "I'm not, in fact, Dr. Lee told me I'd probably never be able to conceive a child. If I did……….it wouldn't survive" she said as her tears fell harder. "Jason I can't give you a baby….ever"

Jason lost all air in his lungs. "Oh Sam--" he said pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry"

Sam finally allowed herself to cry as she thought about never being able to have a baby with him. It was the one thing she wanted and was looking forward to, now she couldn't.

Jason was floored. Not only wasn't Sam able to carry his child, but he now knew Elizabeth was. How the hell was he supposed to tell her now?

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked drying her tears.

"Oh, uh…..I just had to tell you Alan is here. He had a heart attack while you were locked in the vault"

"Oh my god is he okay?"

"So far so good" Jason sighed. "I checked on him before coming to see you"

"Jason I'm so sorry" she said wrapping her arms around him. "Who knew when we woke up this morning that our lives would change so drastically"

"I never would have guessed" Jason said rubbing her back.


End file.
